A Kiss Cures
by Whitehorse102
Summary: One shot for Percy and Annabeth: Okay, this is after they meet up note, i have no clue what happens in Mark of Athena, i just took a best guess . Octavian's jealously finally gets to much for him, and he "accidentally" drops a poisoned a SPECIAL poison knife into ANnabeth's soup, and removes it before she notices. As soon as she takes a sip...


Percy blinked. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up. He was resting his head on Annabeth's legs, who was fast asleep still. He remembered yesterday's "accident" with a sneer. Octavian had better watch his back, for Percy would be after him.

At lunch, Octavian, according to him, had dropped a rare dagger that had some kind of strange poison on it, into Annabeth's food. Annabeth had been holding hands with Percy. Percy shuddered as he remembered how Octavian pulled out the dagger from her soup before she turned to take a sip. HE tried to stop her, but she had already swallowed it. Immediately, she doubled over, coughing, and clutching her throat. Percy had held her close, trying to help, but, Annabeth had blacked out already. The medics had taken her away, leaving Percy to slam Octavian against the wall.

Percy wished Jason didn't break up the fight. Percy had to respect a praetor's orders, and he had let Octavian go. The medics had told Percy he had to wait outside while they treated her, even though it made him pace with worry. Jason had tried to help Percy, tell him Octavian would be questioned thoroughly, but, Percy at that point only wanted to see Annabeth, and make sure she was alright.

When he was allowed to see her, he had rushed to her side. She was sleeping, covered in blankets, though she still shivered. Her forehead had a cool cloth on it, and she looked pained. Percy felt despair creeping up him looking at his sickly girlfriend. Now, we was still sitting next to her bed. No one was in the infirmary, so he figured it must be late at night. Annabeth and his hands were still intertwined. Percy moved up his chair so he could be closer to her forehead. He put his free hand on her cheek. She was so precious to him, if he lost her, he was sure it would hurt worse than any strike from an enemy he had ever taken.

Then, Annabeth stirred. She groaned, and her eyelids fluttered before she opened them. "Percy….?" She whispered.

"Annabeth." Percy smiled. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth shook her head slowly. "I feel numb."

"A poisoned dagger fell into your soup, and you drank some." He squeezed her hand.

Annabeth nodded. "The medics told me." She croaked.

Percy tried to move his hand, but Annabeth grabbed his wrist before he could totally lift it. "Percy, I'm scared."

"Don't be. You'll be fine." His voice shook.  
Annabeth blinked slowly, like she was struggling to stay awake. "The medics say the poison can only be lifted by a kiss…"

Percy wasn't sure if she was lying just to get a kiss, or telling the truth. Either way, he leaned forward, and their lips touched. Annabeth and Percy's eyes were both closed. Percy finally lifted, and rested his forehead against hers. "Feel better?" He whispered. Annabeth's breath smelled like grapes, probably from the nectar.

Annabeth cracked a smile. "A little."

Percy stroked her cheek again. "Rest. You need it."

Annabeth smiled, and lifted her head so she could softly kiss him on the lips one more time, before closing her eyes.

The next day, Percy visited the infirmary, to see Annabeth looking a lot better. She was sitting up, a medic helping her drink some water. Annabeth finished, and the medic moved away. Percy moved forward, sitting down. "Feeling better?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah. But, the medic says I should spend another day in bed, just to be sure." She took an unsteady breath, and looked at Percy, her gray eyes flashing. "What happened to Octavian?"

Percy scowled. "There's no proof he did it on purpose. He claims on his life that he dropped it on accident. We can't prove it, so, Jason and Reyna had to take his word for it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's a snake."

Percy agreed completely. "I'll get him one of these days. When the next war games are, I'll…" He trailed off, seeing Annabeth's eyes. "What?"

"Percy, we don't have time for the war games. We have to set a course for Mount Olympus as soon as I can leave." She frowned. "I mean the original Mount Olympus, not, you know."

Percy grinned. "Trust you to think of the future, even though you still have some poison in you." He poked her tummy, and she giggled. "You worry about getting totally better first, then, you can talk about sailing for Rome."

She rolled her eyes. "You are to protective."

"When I _am _protective, you still end up in the infirmary. What would happen to you if I wasn't?" He grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I can protect myself fine, Seaweed Brain."

Perch shook his head disbelievingly, but brushed a strand of hair back. He leaned in, and kissed her. Annabeth would admit it, she loved how protective he was. She loved to see his eyebrows all scrunched up, and how he always spoke so softly to her.


End file.
